Pulling Pranks: The Kukai Edition!
by CaityAndNaeHeartCookies
Summary: Another book,another couple days of chaos.... 2nd story in the "Kukai Edition' series! ONESHOT


**Caity: And here is the next instalment in the Kukai Edition series! Whether there will be more instalments is up to you and how many review you leave me. Yes I am aware of my review hogginiess!**

**Kukai: Yes! It's my time to shine!**

**Caity: And is time for me to disappear for another couple of mon-**

**Nae: Oh no you don't!**

**Caity: -Sniffle- Your so mean! I feel so pressured!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kukai grinned and praised himself for his pure genius-ness, no would ever see him, being as cleverly concealed in these bushes as he was. Oh yes, he was an evil mastermind like no other. His skills were unrivalled and he was feared and respected by all that knew him. 'Kukai the Awesome' the people that were his loyal subjects referred to him as, it was only a matter of time no-

"Kukai, why are you in the bushes following me like some creepy stalker?" Amu turned and glared at the bush behind her and the head of brown hair that was peeking over the top. Slowly the hair rose and Kukai's eyes became visible. He reluctantly dragged himself from the shrubbery wearing a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Amu, but I have a favour to ask you..." Kukai trailed off, checking the surrounding area for any enemy spies that may be lurking in the shadows. After confirming that they were in fact alone, he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I need you to help me with the research for my new book."

"No." Amu answered simply, turning away from him and storming back in the direction of her house. How dare he ask her that! Especially after the disastrous results of his last book. If it could even be called a book, after all it had only really consisted of three pages and the rest were blank. Kukai claimed that this was so that people could jot down their own ideas, Amu was pretty sure that he just wanted the book to look thicker because really when did you need three hundred pages to 'jot down notes'.

"But Amu, please? I really need someone to help me, someone brave, courageous, someone that laughs in the face of long subway lines. Amu, I need you." Kukai pleaded, even going so far as to kneel in the dirt and bow to her. Now being in the middle of the park, they were attracting a lot of funny stares, Amu laughed nervously at all the people and made wild gestures for him to get up _now._

"Heh, Kukai, people are staring.." Amu hissed through her teeth, the rest of her face bring contorted into an obviously fake and rather painful looking smile, her left eye twitching. Kukai lifted his head and at the sight of all the people around him a lovely little idea popped right into his intelligent brain. A sinister grin spread across his face as he looked up at Amu. Amu gulped she knew that look, that was same look he got when he dyed Tadase's hair pink to match his eyes. She had never liked that look, it brought nothing but misery and despair.

"I'm sorry folks, but I just asked her to marry me. She thinks that we're too young but I say that love knows no numbers! Oh my fair Amu, how could you be so cruel, I even camped on your doorstep last night when you kicked me out in the cold.." Kukai trailed off and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders were shaking, probably more from laughing than from pretending to cry, and she could feel the positively lethal glares that she was receiving from the small percentage of the population that were in the park.

"Kukai, _my dear._" Kukai visibly flinched as he felt her hand on his shoulder, digging her fingers into his shoulder, dropping her voice to a whisper she continued, "What do I have to do?"

"Be my assistant of course." He replied without hesitation in the same hushed tone, unable to stop himself from smiling, he had won. Not that it was a surprise or anything, he wasn't called Kukai the Awesome for nothing you know.

_"__.evil._" She dug her fingernails into his shoulder even harder to emphasise her point, before releasing him and standing back up, "Fine."

Jumping to his own feet, he embraced her and swung her around in a circle as he jumped up and down, ignoring her cries or protest, not that they sounded much like cries or protest anyway seeing as how she couldn't breath and was slowly turning purple. "Oh Amu you don't know how happy you've made me!"

An elderly couple smiled as they joined their hands and continued on their stroll. Ah young love what a beautiful thing it was. As soon as they had turned the corner however Amu bonked Kukai on the head, having finally freed one of her arms, and he dropped her. As she lay there gasping for breath in the dirt her entire life flashed before her eyes, her first day of school, losing her first tooth all the way to meeting the guardians. Ah the guardians, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Tadase-kun and … _Kukai._ Well she'd miss some of them more than others...

"Amu! Your my assistant! You can't die yet, that'll look bad on my record and I'll never have another assistant again!... Wait, I've got it!, heh I'm such a damn genius, Amu your fired. There now you can di-"

Amu stood up and dusted herself off, turns out she hadn't been dying only winded, thank goodness, and now she was fired as well … Sweet! Kukai looked bewildered for a moment before he ran after her.

"No fair you tricked m-"

"Oh your that lovely young man who proposed to his girlfriend a moment ago aren't you? I think it's glorious, she's very cute." A middle-aged woman had stepped in his and Amu's path pushing a baby stroller with a small blush on her face, "I remember when Steve proposed to me.."

"Yeah well, she's very stubborn and annoying but I love her despite her faults and believe me there are many of them." Kukai chuckled at her attempts to inconspicuously kick him, her failing attempts that is, because he had a shield made of pure awesome that would protect him from lame-ness.

"That's so sweet." The lady gushed, cupping her face with one hand and letting a dreamy sigh escape her lips, oblivious to Kukai's amusement and Amu's murderous glares.

"Kuka-" Kukai and the woman frowned disaprovingly, rolling her eyes she tried again, "_Honey_, let's go, don't you have some _research_ that needs doing?" He had better answer her pretty damn quickly, her jaw was aching with effort of keeping up the giant smile that she had plastered to her face.

Placing a finger on his chin, Kukai pretended to be thinking deeply about something, shrugging he replied, "Nope! Don't think so-owwoooo." Kukai quickly masked his wince and changed it a wink instead, his shin throbbing.

"Are you certain?" Amu asked again, Kukai shuddered at the underlying threat in those words, he smiled and whacked his open palm with his fist as if he just remembered something.

"You know what I think I remember now, thank you for reminding me Amu-bear," Amu's right eye twitched, "Please excuse us Miss." Amu dragged her new 'fiancee' behind a tree where they could continue their conversation in private, and she could kick him away from prying eyes.

"The hell?" She questioned angrily, her eyes narrowed into slits, "Are you planning on telling everyone that we meet that we're engaged?!!"

"Of course," he paused to savour her look of complete surprise at his unexpected answer, "However if you agree to assist me in my research then I do believe that we can come to some sort of agreement."

"You've been watching old Sherlock Holmes movies again haven't you?"

"No, psh who would watch those?" He quickly lowered his hand that was holding his imaginary pipe and averted his eyes from Amu's disbelieving gaze.

"Whatever, I'll help you okay, just stop telling people that we're getting married please?"

Kukai pretended to be considering her offer with a look of deep concentration, "I dunno.." He was hit in the arm, "Well since you put it that way, deal. Now just follow me, stay quiet, oh and take some notes."

**1. The old head in teh pot prank.**

"Kukai, I'm not sure about this.." Amu trailed off uncertainly as she watched Kukai cut a hole in the top of Nadeshiko's stove. They still had about ten minutes before she arrived home from dance practice, ten minutes until Kukai's imminent death that is.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, you'll have a face full of wrinkles before you hit middle school ya know." This time Kukai was prepared for Amu's sneak attack and dodged it by climbing into the oven and sticking his head through the hole he had made. "Quickly Amu, put the pot over my head and get into position."

"This one?" Amu picked up the pot and slammed it over Kukai's head, for some reason it just wouldn't go on properly. After three failed attempts and a rather large lump on his head she gave up and sat on the floor in a huff, stupid pots trying to make a fool out of her.

"No... the one with the hole in the bottom..." Kukai shook his head, trying in vain to remove the ringing sound that was vibrating in his ears, his shield of awesomeness did not deflect pots it would seem.

"Oh.." Amu picked up the pot and placed it over Kukai's head, it worked this time! Well whaddya know? Then she scurried into her position behind the door and whipped her notepad and pencil that she had to purchase especially for this occasion. Yes, Kukai was a stingy boss.

And now they wait...

And wait some more...

Since waiting got boring, Amu used up half her notebook brainstorming possible revenges that she could have on her 'boss'.

Finally the door opened, with enough force that it flew backwards and hit Amu in the nose. Clutching her nose and biting her lip to stop herself from screaming she noticed that the person that had entered was definitely not Nadeshiko.

The intruder cautiously opened the pot, glancing all around as if they were worried about being caught any second now. Picking up a spoon they lifted the lid off of the pot sitting upon the stove, preparing to take a scoop. Kukai stuck his tongue out crossed his eyes, causing the intruder to scream a very high-pitched scream at the site of the head within the pot, and race out of the room, taking the spoon with them. Kukai was grinning from ear to ear as he made his way out of the oven, that was wicked! He got someone on his first try!

"Was that.."

"Tadase, yeah I guess. Dunno what he was doing in Nadeshiko's kitchen though.." Kukai finished for his lovely assistant as he gathered all of his pranking tools into his pranking toolbox and opened the back door, "Well come on, unless you wanna get caught by-"

"Tadase! I swear if your in my kitchen again, I will impale you!" The statement was followed by two doors slamming shut. The front door as Nadeshiko entered and the back door as the two partners in crime fled for their lives.

"Well that was fun!"

"Huff.. huff...huff... I hate you..."

"I love you too sweet pea! Now that we know who loves who, Onto my next ingenious plan!" Kukai emphasised his speech by placing one foot on the park bench and pumping one fist in the air. Even Amu had to admit that he looked pretty cool, for Kukai anyway.

**2. Prank calls, duh!**

"Here Amu, pick one at random!" Kukai demanded as he held the phone book out to her with his eyes closed, why he had his eyes closed we'll never know. Suppressing a sigh, Amu pointed to a spot on the page and Kukai gleefully began punching numbers into his cellphone.

"Should you really be using your own phone Kukai?"

"Shh! It's ringing!"

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"**Hello." **

"Good afternoon, good sir. My name is King Uh... Tabasco, Soyce Tabasco and I am looking for an ancient family heirloom that I believe to be in your possession." Kukai twiddled with his imaginary fake moustache, he was getting into character and four years of hard work perfecting his British accent had paid off.

"**I'm sorry King Soyce, but what is this heirloom?"**

"Well it's been passed down from generation to generation, and it's quite obviously... Uh..." Kukai placed his hand over the mouthpiece on the phone, "What am I looking for?"

"I don't know! I'm just the assistant!" Amu hissed back, quickly she fished through her bag for inspiration and pulled out... "A gameboy!"

"It's a gameboy."

"**Uhm I haven't seen it, but I have one more question."**

"Ask away good chap!"

"**Why are you using Kukai's cellphone?"**

Panicking Kukai looked at the number he had called closely and recognised it right away. He had received many a call at midnight from that number as a young child when Tadase couldn't sleep for fear the monsters would eat him.

"Uh Cheerio!" Kukai snapped his phone shut and breathed a sigh of relief, then he rounded on Amu, "Your a horrible assistant! Why didn't you realise that was Tadase's number? What kind of stalker are you?"

"It wasn't my faul- I do not stalk Tadase-kun!!"

"Lies!" Kukai whispered as he pointed at his eyes and then her's in an "I'm watching you" gesture, to which Amu scoffed and folded her arms over her chest defensively.

"I don't.."

"De-nial!!"

"S-Shut up!" Amu's face was slowly changing colour, so it could camouflage with her hair. She wasn't blushing!

"Whatever, Trevor! Now onwards my loyal assistant! Our next epically awesome research topic awaits us!"

**3. The newspaper avalanche.**

"Kukai why am I carrying so many newspapers?" Amu groaned as she struggled to see over her ginormous load of paper. Kukai chuckled at her futile attempts, however he made no move to assist her she was **his **assistant after all, not the other way around.

"Elementary my dear Amu, elementary."

"The hell does that mean?"

"You know, I have no idea myself...." Kukai placed a finger on his chin, he remembered hearing it on a movie once.. Eh, who cares, it makes him sound smart! Wait was it that Sherlock Holmes movie again?!

"Now that I think about it wasn't it Sherlock Holmes that said that-"

"No."

"Eh whatever you say Kukai."

"That's right! Whatever I say! And I says that you should set those newspapers down here minion." Kukai ruffled Amu's hair as he pulled out a drink bottle, "All that work made me thirsty.."

"You didn't _do _anything!"

"That's what you think, young grasshopper. You still have many things to learn." Kukai nodded to himself as if he knew exactly what he was talking about and wasn't just changing the topic to distract Amu from his lack of work.

"Alrighty! Time to get down to business, Amu your task is to tape some sheets of newspaper over that door an-"

"Kukai! That's the girls bathroom!"

"Do not question your master!"

Amu just sighed and stuck the sheets across the door, it opened inwards so if someone was to the open the door they would straight into Amu's newspaper wall. Satisfied with her work she turned to inspect Kukai's progress. He was hard at work as usual, scrunching sheets of newspaper into little balls.

"Uh Ku-" A sharp glare from him made her reword her question, "Sorry, Master... What are you doing?"

"Why I am scrunching this paper up into little balls."

"Yes, I can see that but, why?"

"I shall soon enlighten you Grasshopper, do not be impatience for that impatience will be your undoing at the time of the turtle." With his final words of wisdom Kukai placed the newspaper "snowballs" in between the door and the 'great wall of newspaper'. "And now Grasshopper, we wait."

"Kukai, stop calling me names."

"If you be quiet like a good little grasshopper, I might even upgrade you to a cicada.." Kuaki nodded his head and talked as slow as he could, earning him a deadly glare and a ball of newspaper hitting him on the head.

"What?! Do I look five to you?! And I'm not slow!"

"Tch.. you coulda fooled me.." Kukai muttered to himself, unfortunately Amu heard him and stood on his foot, "Ow, ow, ow! Geez how heavy are yo- Ow! I get it! I'm sorry! I'll even upgrade you to cicada if you stop stepp- Ouch! Okay! God woman!"

"Shh! Someone's coming." Amu hissed, pulling him behind a nearby pot plant and completely ignoring the face he pulled at her, it was a rather attractive face similar to the one he wore when Tadase opened the pot.

The tension built as the door to the girl's bathroom opened in slow motion and the newspaper fell on an unsuspecting blonde, who let out a muffle yell of avalanche!

"Shit, was that?"

"You don't think.."

"Yeah..."

"What was Tadase-kun doing in the girl's bathroom?! Unless he's gay!!"

_Kukai's Flashback of Epic-ness!_

"_Souma-kun?"_

"_Yeah what is it Tadase?"_

"_I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone before.."_

"_Oh yeah and what's that?"_

"_I hide in the girl's bathroom to get away from my fangirls."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Hahahaha! Seriously?!"_

"_Well, it's the last place that they would ever look for me right?"_

"_True, true."_

_The end of Kukai's flashback of epic-ness, please leave via the exit at your right._

"No Tadase-kun! Why?!"

Kukai debated the possible outcomes in his head, he could let Amu in on what he knew and put her mind at ease, or on the other hand..

"Yes Amu, Tadase... is gay." Kukai put his arm around her shoulders, "There there Cicada, how about we put my next plan into action after you buy us some ice cream, yeah?"

"Okay Kukai.." Amu sniffled as she cried on Kukai's chest. In turn Kukai made sympathetic noises and stroked her hair leading her towards the ice cream stand, not only does he embarrass both Tadase and Amu, he gets free ice cream! Score!

**4. The soap pillow case**

"Erm Good morning Tadase-kun." Amu muttered unenthusiastically as she took her spot at the guardians table, things were pretty awkward since Kukai had let her in on his secret.

"Morning, Hinamori-san."

"...."

"...."

"....."

".........."

"..................."

"GO-od Mor-NING! PARTAY PEOPLE!!!" Kukai burst through the door and slid across the table between Amu and Tadase on his stomach, promptly landing on his head when he ran out of table. Popping back up as if nothing happened, he noticed the awkward atmosphere and the bags beneath Amu and Tadase's eyes. "Sup? You guys look horrible.."

"Gee thanks Kukai," Amu's voice was bitter, she was absolutely sure that he was going to drag her around with him again today and she wasn't in the mood. She had stayed awake all last night mourning over the loss of Tadase-kun.

"I couldn't sleep very well Souma-kun, Sorry if I'm a little off today." Tadase replied doing his best to smile, it was only at that moment that Amu noticed that he was really looking really beat. Man. Kukai was right, what kind of stalker was she?!

"Oh and why is that Tadase?" Kukai asked, slyly winking at Amu who had an uneasy felling that the source of Tadase's sleepless night was another one of Kukai's pranks.

"Well my pillow was rather uncomfortable, so I opened the pillowcase and someone had filled it with bars of soap."

".... What kind of soap?" Amu had no idea why it was important what brand of soap it was, maybe she was just trying to redeem herself and her stalkerish pride?

"Hahaahahha! That's hilarious!!!" Kukai slapped his knee and fell back into his chair, not even trying to contain the uncontrollable laughter that he was emitting. Amu's eye twitched as she grapped Kukai by the collar and dragged him along behind her.

"Excuse us Tadase-kun, I'm just going to have a _friendly _chat with Kuaki here." Kukai winced, why did the way she said friendly sound anything but friendly?

"Tell me everything."

"Well ya see, it's pretty simple. I filled his pillow case with bars of soa-"

"What kind of soap?"

"Does it matter? Anyway and he got a really bad night's sleep! Am I a genius or what?! Hahahaha!!"

"Kukai..."

"Yes Sugar?"

"That is the lamest prank I have ever seen."

Kukai's eyes widened, who was this impostor that was speaking such blasphemy! Nothing that had anything to do with Kukai was never lame! His pure awesomeness shield made sure of that.

"How dare you! This is why your just the assistant and not the criminal mastermind!" Rolling his eyes he beckoned for her to follow him, it was time for work, "Oh and just for that you've been officially demoted back to grasshoppe-No! To Tadpole! Kapiesh Tadpole?"

"Yeah yeah.."

**5. Hide in the mailbox and when someone tries to post their mail push it back out again.**

"Your standing on my foot!"

"Well sorry, it's not my fault that you have big feet!"

"Watch it Tadpole, or I might demote you again."

"Remind why I'm cramped in the post box with you?"

"It's always better to see things first hand if your taking notes, right?"

"Whatever.."

"Oh look it's a letter!" Kukai pushed the letter back out again and chuckled as the person outside tried again, letter goes in, letter goes out, letter in, letter out, letter in, letter out, letter in, letter out and you get the picture.

"OI! THE LETTER ISN'T GOING TO STAY IN SO JUST PISS OFF ALREADY WOULD YA!!" Kukai had been pushing the same letter in and out for thirty minutes and his arms were sore, and when he gets sore he gets cranky, why do you think that every sport team from opposing schools were so scared of him?

"ARGH! THE MAILBOX! IT'S ALIVE!!!!"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M ALIVE!! NOW GO AWAY!!"

"MUMMY!!!"

"Feh..."

"Erm Kukai?"

"Yes, Tadpole?"

"Shouldn't we get out of this mailbox now?"

"Smart thinking Ninety-nine!"

**It's peanut butter Jelly time!**

**Peanut butter jelly time!**

"Uh excuse me Amu, I really need to take this call. Ello?"

"**Kukai! It's horrible! You know how you told me that the apocalypse would come if the mailbox started to talk to me..well either that or the men in the padded white van would take me away in a straight jacket?"**

"Yeah, why what's wrong Tadase?"

"**The mailbox talked to me! Kukai what do I do!!!"**

"That was you?"

"**What?"**

"Nothing, just hide under your bed or something, I gotta go.."

"**B-bye."**

Kuaki sighed as he snapped his phone shut, if there was one thing that he learned in Science it's that a successful experiment isn't a successful experiment if there was only one test subject. He needed a fool-proof plan to hit someone else next time..

**6. Two words: Banana Peel**

After carefully calculating all the angles for the most dreadfully painful of impacts that will end all dreadfully painful impacts, Kukai carefully drew a perfect X on the ground at the top of the stairs in black marker.

"Amu are you finished yet?" Kuaki demanded, pocketing his epically awesome marker, he might need it later after all.

"I don't see why I had to eat the banana, why didn't you do it? You're the boss after all." Amu grumbled as she handed Kukai the skin of the banana that Kukai had practically shoved down her throat. Kukai delicately took the peel from her hands with as little possible contact with it as possible and set the on the ground, smack dab in the middle if his perfectly drawn X. Amu glared at him, he didn't need to act as if she had some kind of contagious disease did he?

"And now, once more Tadpole, we wait. Muahahahahah!!" Kukai performed his evil laugh perfectly even adding the hand gestures for effect. Amu shrank away from him, and he thought she had a disease?

Hearing the faint whistling and footsteps approaching Amu quickly ran down the stairs, Kukai, who was too cool to use his feet like a commoner, slid down the banister.

"Kya! It's Hotori-kun!" One girl squealed.

"Hotori-sama!" Another added.

"KUKAI!" Another girl squealed as she desperatly lunged forward towards the blonde boy running for his life.

"No his names Tadase idiot!"

"Whoops, I mean TADASE!!"

**Thud**

**Bang**

**Crash**

**Boom**

Amu winced as the blonde boy hit practically every step on the way down, Kukai really wasn't just being an idiot when he did all that calculating. Tadase layed unconscious after his nasty trip down the stairs, goaning, the banana peel seated rather comfortably in his hair.

"Kukai, what do we do?!"

"Well at times like this we turn to Plan A: Push random buttons!, But seeing as how there are no buttons to push we shall turn to Plan B: RUN FOR IT!!"

**7. Glue a penny to the pavement.**

Very inconspicuously, Kukai bent down and super glued a penny, (a fake one of course! What do you think he's made of money or something? to the side walk, and then kept walking, whistling his 'I-am-not-suspicious-but-by-whistling-this-I-am-probably-coming-off-as-very-suspicious' whistle. As soon as he was sure that no-one was watching him any more he darted around the corner to join Amu, who had her pencil and notepad out and was working very hard.

"Your taking notes already? You sure a dedicated, I picked a winner with you, aye Tadpole?" Kukai grinned and ruffled Amu's hair completely messing it up. Amu just laughed nervously and hid her notebook along with the pictures that she had been drawing of Kukai getting hit by a bus behind her back.

"Yeah.. erm of course! You'll never find anyone who loves taking notes more than I do!" Technically she wasn't lying, she was taking notes, just not on what he thought that she was.

"So I thought, I'm a great judge of character, that's why I asked you in the first place - I knew that you would be perfect!"

Amu grinned and pulled out her notebook again when Kukai turned to watch the penny, this time her sketch involved him being dropped into a vat of burning oil and being buried alive! MUAHAHAHHAAHAH!

"....."

"....."

"Hey Amu, you wanna hear a joke? Good!" Amu, who's mouth had been open ready to say no, closed it again knowing that he was going to tell her anyway, "What's purple and dangerous?"

"Uhm, Nadeshiko?"

"Well yes, but that's not it. Give up?"

"Oh yes I give up, please enlighten this ignorant girl with your oh so wise answer Kuaki-sama.."

Kukai either ignored her sarcasm or genuinely didn't notice it as he answered her, "A grape with a machine gun!"

"....."

"This is the part where you laugh.."

".... ha ha …."

Kukai shook his head, he pitied this girl he really did. First she doesn't laugh at his pillowcase prank and now she doesn't see the humour in the grape joke, she truly was hopeless.

"Tra la la! Yaya is walking down the street! Whoop-dee-doo! La la la la! Oh a penny!" Yaya stopped mid-skip and crouched down to inspect the penny, first she glanced around to make sure that no-one was looking for it, then she began to try and pry it from the pavement.

Kukai, from behind his inconspicuous corner of inconspicuousness, chuckled to himself. Well, he had everything he needed now.

"Thank you for your help in my quest, Tadpole. Now I'm afraid that I will no longer require an assistant until my next masterpiece, so I will see you then! Bye!"

"Huh?" Amu looked up from her picture of Kukai in a magician's box with knives sticking out of it at random intervals, "Kukai?"

Slowly Amu peeked around the corner to see Yaya trying desperately to get the penny and sweat dropped before slipping away after Kukai. The lesson that she had learned since joining the guardians: Never get involved in their affairs unless absolutely necessary.

"Yaya will see you tomorrow Penny-chan! Then Yaya will defeat you, nothing personal of course Penny-chan. Yaya just wants to use you to buy candy! Bye bye Penny-chan!"

The next day our favourite Ikuto, cause really how many Ikutos are there in Shugo Chara?, was walking past the book store when a certain book caught his eye, "Pulling Pranks: The Kukai Edition". He smirked as he walked in the door and placed some cash on the counter, resisting his urge to go and play with the ball on the door (Damn Yoru).

* * *

"Ikuuuuuuuuto! Why is my pillowcase filled with bars of soaaaaaaaaaaaap!" Utau's scream echoed through out the entire house. Ikuto just smiled and patted his book.

"Heh, classic."

* * *

**Caity: And there it is my awesome story! It was written during the same day that I consumed two tim tam's, a mint slice, a bowl of ice cream, a mouthful of fairy floss and goodness know's how many salted peanuts.. so it's probably a bit odd, but you wouldn't be reading any of my fics if you wanted normal right?**

**Kukai: Review! I want another story in which I can be evil! I'm getting really good at it.**

**Nae: -_-**

**Caity: Wah..What?**

**Nae: I see no thank you for Nae! Nae gave you most of the pranks, Kukai's ringtone, a grape joke, as well as fixing your atrocious spelling!! **

**Caity: Im sorry Nae!! I will never forget to thank you for your awesomeness ever again! I will admit to the fact that you are so much more epic then I am and that I am a mere cuttlefish and a parsnip of a friend that will never amount to anything! And I actually never said any of this cause in reality Nae is editing my authors notes as well as my aweful spelling!  
**


End file.
